


Sparring

by Bookworm6390



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Sparring, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6972379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm6390/pseuds/Bookworm6390
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superman does not know how to fight. Batman does know how to fight. Clark thinks it would be a good idea for Bruce to teach him how to fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparring

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to have feedback.

"No." said Batman.

Clark asked, "Please? I really need the training. My lack of skill is what led to so much collateral damage when I fought those kryptonian soldiers."

Bruce replied, "What makes you think I could help you? You probably could kill me by accident by sparring."

Clark said, "I'll be careful. I didn't kill you in that fight. Even though you were trying to kill me for some insane reason."

Bruce said, "Just drop it. I was scared. Scared people do insane things."

Clark was astonished that Batman would ever admit to being scared, but he was more familiar with his reputation and not the man himself. And at least Bruce seemed annoyed rather than scared. That was a plus.

Clark said, "Okay, maybe you could train Lois, and I could watch?"

Bruce did think that it would be a good idea to give Lois some fighting skills so she could get herself out of the situations that investigative journalists love getting into. So, he agreed to the plan.

Clark flew off and asked Lois if she wanted to be trained by Batman so they could learn how to fight. Lois agreed, because she really did need to improve her fighting skills. And she wanted to see Clark and Bruce eventually spar, because it would be entertaining. So, Clark and Lois went to the Batcave, and said that they were ready to start training.

Bruce replied, "We'll start with the basics. Clark, you can try gently punching these crash test dummies to see exactly what damage your punch might cause."

Clark looked at the dummy and saw that it had pressure sensors that would detect how much force was applied to it and would send the data to a computer. The computer then would use the data to show what would happen to an actual person hit with that amount of force. He gently pushed it and it fell to the ground. The screen showed cracked ribs. Clark reset the program and simply picked it up. He then experimented with how much force was to much to hold it since he didn't want to hurt anyone with a bear hug.

Bruce saw that Clark was not using much force and said, "Clark, go ahead and actually punch the dummy. I want to see what you can really do."

"Are you sure about that?" Clark replied, "I "


End file.
